


Essays

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [31]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>fight me</b><br/>why do you sound like you’re describing a woodland creature rather than your boyfriend</p><p><b>dosiaaa</b><br/>sometimes the line blurs"</p><p>*<br/>Hercules gets commissions, Eliza and John struggle with their essays, and Thomas and James are still fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essays

**the squad  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc**  
what if i just don’t go to class  
what if i just don’t

 **jamesmadd  
** then you fail

 **get ur own dicc**  
tru  
but here’s the thing  
i am already failing  
and this essay is making me give less of a shit

 **fight me  
** babe

 **get ur own dicc**  
i know you love law  
but i don’t  
god help me  
@ dad why can’t you let me live?

 **baguette fucker  
** i want to help you babe!!!

 **disney god  
** same

 **get ur own dicc  
** ):

 **better than you**  
if you hate law then why are you in it

 **get ur own dicc  
** my dad pays for my tuition

 **better than you  
** so?

 **get ur own dicc  
** he will only pay if i study law

 **jamesmadd  
** good job thomas

 **better than you  
** oh @ **get ur own dicc**  
fuck you @ **jamesmadd**

 **jamesmadd  
** am i wrong and you wish

*

 **angel  
** @ **baguette fucker** what happened to your fashion tumblr

 **peggy  
** oh yeah what happened

 **dosiaaa**  
i really liked it  
i would check it for updates for outfits

 **baguette fucker  
** ^^^ someone who appreciates my work

 **dosiaaa  
** i mean they were really nice???

 **disney god  
** didn’t you give it up after the shoe ask?

 **baguette fucker**  
no i just deleted that ask and moved on  
i just upload outfits and pictures of hercules tbh

 **disney god  
**????

 **get ur own dicc  
** why is it just hercules and not the rest of your boyfriends

 **baguette fucker  
** because hercules has style

 **fight me  
** rude

 **baguette fucker  
** ily tho!!!

 **fight me  
** hmph

 **disney god  
** you have not answered the question

 **baguette fucker**  
because the outfits you create get a lot of notes  
so i post them  
plus they’re pretty  
like you

 **disney god  
** really??

 **baguette fucker**  
really they’re pretty  
or really you’re pretty

 **disney god  
** the first one

 **baguette fucker  
** yeah?

 **eliza  
** your creations are nice @ **disney god**

 **angel**  
yeah that dress you made me was really nice  
a++  
i wear it a lot

 **fight me  
** and my coat is !!!

 **disney god  
** so do you admit it was better than your previous one? @ **fight me**

 **fight me**  
never  
(but it is)

 **disney god  
** good

 **baguette fucker  
** so people really like your stuff herc

 **disney god**  
i should hope so  
i put in a lot of effort with them

*

 **disney god**  
laf  
dear

 **angel  
** why is it every time something goes wrong you all start your messages like that

 **aaron burr  
** It is a sign

 **disney god  
** why did you not tell me that a lot of people have been asking if i do commissions

 **baguette fucker  
** they have???

 **disney god  
** your askbox is overflowing??

 **baguette fucker**  
okay so when i said i moved on  
i meant i never looked at the askbox again

 **disney god  
** omg

 **fight me  
** why are you on laf’s tumblr

 **disney god**  
they asked me to reblog some things  
and when i asked if i can clear their inbox  
because it is Overflowing  
they said yeah

 **baguette fucker  
** whoops

 **aaron burr  
** Are you going to answer the commissions questions?

 **disney god**  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT’S A LOT OF INCOME OF COURSE I AM  
LAF YOU ARE GOING TO POST A BIG POST SAYING YES I ACCEPT COMMISSIONS

 **baguette fucker  
** okay okay

*

 **eliza**  
this is a very difficult essay  
i want to Die

 **jamesmadd  
** do people in this gc just not like their courses?

 **aaron burr  
** I like law

 **fight me  
** so do I

 **angel  
** same

 **eliza**  
i like early childhood i do  
i just  
don’t want to do this essay

 **fight me  
** i can do it for you

 **ayyyymaria  
** @ **fight me** don’t you have a lot of work

 **fight me  
** i’m fine

 **aaron burr  
** He has been remarkably okay this week

 **fight me**  
oh wow a compliment i am so honoured  
i would like to thank my mum, bless her, my friends, the academy

 **aaron burr  
** Why are you like this

 **get ur own dicc  
** we’ve asked that question too just ignore him

 **fight me**  
why am i being treated like this  
what have i ever done

 **aaron burr  
** …

 **fight me**  
don’t answer that  
but yeah so before i came here to study  
i paid the entrance fee by doing people’s essays for them

 **eliza  
** how??

 **fight me**  
i mean most essays follow the same format  
so i just need the info  
and i would just write it  
it’s not difficult  
you just need a very good thesaurus and enough sources

 **aaron burr  
** No wonder you’re overworked

*

 **aaron burr  
** Alexander, you’ve dropped your tally sheet again

 **fight me  
** whoops it must have fallen out of my bullet journal

 **better than you  
** you have a bullet journal?

 **fight me  
** @ **ayyyymaria** taught me how to use one

 **ayyyymaria**  
you’re welcome  
i was really surprised i could teach alex anything tbh  
also sometimes i really like my job

 **peggy  
** what happened @ **ayyyymaria**

 **ayyyymaria**  
so apparently last week we were being secretly observed  
mystery shoppers ya know  
and they sent the result  
and i was the one serving them  
and they gave me a glowing review!!!  
well the shop  
but mostly me

 **peggy  
** babe that’s awesome!!

 **ayyyymaria**  
i know!!!  
i am the besttt  
my boss can kiss my ass

 **peggy  
** i’m taking you out on a date to celebrate

 **ayyyymaria  
** :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

*

 **disney god**  
i have three official commissions  
this is great  
i need someone to come help me buy materials

 **better than you  
** why do you need help

 **disney god**  
tbc that last statement doesn’t apply to you  
the invitation doesn’t extend to you  
and because i like human interaction

 **fight me  
** i’ll come!

 **disney god  
** i’ll pick you up from class

 **jamesmadd  
** try to be less bitter about being forever alone @ **better than you**

 **angel  
** i’ve changed my mind about it being fun caught in the middle of you two

 **jamesmadd**  
sorry

 **better than you**  
but do you know what he did???  
i was out with him the other day  
and we got separated  
all of a sudden this asshole comes on over the pa system  
and he just goes “good riddance, macaroni fucker”

 **fight me**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
i’M DYING HOLD ME  
THIS IS SO GREAT

 **jamesmadd  
** i didn’t say anything that wasn’t true

 **better than you  
** fuck you

 **dosiaaa  
** @ **jamesmadd** did you just say fucker over a pa system when children are probably around

 **jamesmadd  
** don’t drag me

*

 **fight me  
** i am suddenly very glad i study law and not fashion design because i am drowning in lace and denim

 **aaron burr  
** That sounds like a very strange combination

 **disney god**  
three different commissions  
it’s not going to go together  
at least i hope not  
i don’t think i can make that look nice if someone asked

 **get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god** but everything you make looks nice

 **disney god  
** @ **get ur own dicc** thanks babe <3

 **eliza  
** I AM DONE WITH MY ESSAY

 **angel  
** good job sis!!!

 **get ur own dicc**  
that’s better than me i’m still not done??  
but good job!

 **eliza  
** I’M GOING TO SUBMIT IT AND THEN TAKE A NAP

 **jamesmadd**  
that’s a good plan  
gimme a mo i need to take my medication brb

 **eliza**  
bye james!!  
im going to take my nap now bye

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
DONE  
I AM DONE WITH THE ESSAY  
GOOD RIDDANCE MACARONI FUCKER

 **better than you  
** this is not a Thing

 **fight me  
** it is absolutely a thing now

*

 **angel**  
eliza where are you???  
you are not in bed what happened to your nap

 **eliza**  
it has ended  
im in aaron’s Plant Room now  
he is talking to me about all his plants

 **angel  
** oh have fun

 **dosiaaa**  
treasure it!!!  
he doesn’t invite everyone to see it  
so if he does he trusts you

 **fight me  
** why do you sound like you’re describing a woodland creature rather than your boyfriend

 **dosiaaa  
** sometimes the line blurs

 **get ur own dicc  
** b[l]urrs

 **better than you  
** i groaned

 **fight me  
** are you kidding me

 **get ur own dicc**  
good that was the dream  
no im john

 **fight me  
** rip my soul because it DIED at that terrible joke

 **peggy  
** did you honestly make a dad joke at your boyfriends

 **get ur own dicc  
** it’s part of the package

 **ayyyymaria  
** i feel like there are too many innuendos in this conversation

 **get ur own dicc**  
(;

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop is on 5% haha how fast can I write this end note.
> 
> The inspiration behind Alexander doing people's essays for them actually comes from my lecturer. She lost her scholarship halfway through the year while studying abroad due to a change in the laws and to pay off her school fees, she started writing people's essays for them.
> 
> The joke behind "macaroni fucker" comes from [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/149129856602/madison-excuse-me-a-friend-of-mine-seems-to-be).
> 
> 177(6) ended today and now I'm so sad. It was a good series gosh. Also, I finally sat down and plotted out everyone's storyline for TISOTS so now I know how it ends and I nearly started crying while writing today's chapter. Yikes.
> 
> My fandom tumblr is @[bisexualexhamilton](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), come talk to me about TISOTS. My writing tumblr is also [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com) if you want bts information/chapter inspiration.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
